Sacrifice for Family 2
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Second part (kinda) to 'Sacrifice for Family' so read that first or you'll have no clue what the hell is going on here...Warning this makes no sense at all...


**This is a weird second part to 'sacrifice for family' so you have to read that to understand what happened...I apologize if this makes no sense at all...**

Dean, Sam and Alex watched Castiel lean his head against the window of the Impala with tear filled eyes. Castiel figured he should tell Lucifer the truth but feared his reaction. The four got out of the Impala and walked into Bobby's house where he and Kate were reading up on mythology. Once everyone was in the room a fluttering of wings was heard and the group turned and were shocked to see Raphael standing there.

"Raphael I am in no mood for you" Castiel sighed.

"I need to have a word with you" Raphael replied.

"About what?" Castiel asked.

"I'd rather it be in private" Raphael said.

"Whatever you can tell me you can tell the rest" Castiel stood up.

"I know everything Castiel" Raphael stated.

"You know everything about what?" Bobby asked.

"I know _everything _about you Castiel" Raphael stressed hoping he'd get the hint.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Castiel tilted his head confused.

"I know about your parents" Raphael sighed making Castiel freeze.

"What?" Everyone looked to Castiel.

"I think it's best we talk in private" Castiel said zapping to the middle of a field.

"How did you find out?" Castiel growled once Raphael appeared.

"Crys told me. I'm the only one other than father who knows" Raphael replied.

"I assumed she told Michael" Castiel muttered.

"Michael knows nothing I assure you. I have managed to keep it hidden but you must tell them Castiel" Raphael shook his head.

"They will stop seeing me as a friend and more of the enemy if I tell them" Castiel sighed.

"They will not think of you any differently Castiel and if they do I shall smite the crap out of them" Raphael cracked a small smile.

"Thank you Raphael. I know it must be hard for you seeing you and Crys we're close" Castiel whispered.

"It is hard yes but I mourn in my own time and don't let it show. I just thought you should know Michael has locked himself in the library and refuses to talk or come out. Please do not blame him for his actions" Raphael said before he disappeared. Castiel ran a hand over his face before zapping back to the Winchester's and Bobby who were confused.

"What was that about?" Kate asked once he sat down.

"He just wanted to talk to me about Michael's current situation" Castiel lied perfectly.

"How is Michael?" Bobby muttered.

"He has locked himself in heavens library and refuses to talk to anyone or come out" Castiel replied.

"What did Raphael mean by parents?" Sam asked putting Castiel under pressure.

"It's nothing Sam" Castiel said firmly.

"He clearly said your parents" Dean pointed out.

"If you do not drop the subject and forget about it I will kill you" Castiel growled. Dean and the others nodded and went back to researching. Two days later Castiel decided to come clean to the group feeling guilty for lying to them.

"I…eh...need to tell you something" Castiel stuttered standing up.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean asked while all eyes turned to him.

"Two days ago you asked why Raphael came to me. I can't lie to you any more than I already have" Castiel started grabbing everyone's attention.

"What do you mean lie?" Bobby narrowed his eyes at him.

"God is not my father" Castiel said shocking them.

"So you're not an angel?" Sam asked.

"I am but I'm only half" Castiel explained.

"Whos your father?" Alex said eyeing him.

"You're not going to like it" Castiel sighed.

"Cas tell us" Dean stood up.

"My father is Lucifer" Castiel said looking down.

"What?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"YOUR FATHER IS LUCIFER?!" Dean yelled.

"Yes" Castiel whispered feeling bad.

"Cas why didn't you tell us?" Alex asked softly.

"I don't think it would have gone down well to show up and say 'Hey I'm Satan's son'" Castiel replied.

"Who was your mother?" Bobby asked.

"Crystal" Castiel said quietly.

"The woman Michael killed in the field?" Sam asked. Castiel nodded and sat back down.

"Does Lucifer know?" Kate asked making everyone turn to her.

"No he doesn't and I would appreciate if no one told him until I want him to know" Castiel said.

"But wasn't Crys with Michael from what we saw?" Bobby questioned confused.

"When God created humans Lucifer and Crys refused to love them so he cast them both out. Crys was always with Michael since they were young but all angels and Crys' family go through something called heat which makes them wanting sexual relief for 24 hours. In the cage heat struck them and well I was the outcome of that. Crys had me when she got out but never told anyone except Raphael who raised me with a few others. Not even her parents or brothers know. When she told me Lucifer was my father it shocked me at first then she sent me to heaven to train and become a protector of earth" Castiel explained.

"So your half archangel?" Sam said.

"Yes and half horseman" Castiel nodded.

"Horseman?" Dean spoke up.

"Crys' father was War and her mother was Zeus' daughter Athena so that makes me Archangel, horseman and Greek god I guess" Castiel shrugged.

"Then you technically killed your uncle" Bobby pointed out.

"All the horsemen are alive. Cutting off the ring simply sends them back to where ever they go but they are powerless" Castiel replied. Castiel spent an hour filling them in on Crowley, Alastair, Azazel and anything else they asked. The group convinced Castiel to tell Lucifer the truth so he set out to find him. After three hours of searching Castiel tracked him to a motel 5 states over. Taking a deep breath he appeared in the motel room startling Lucifer from his thoughts.

"What?" Lucifer asked annoyed.

"I need to tell you something important" Castiel stated.

"Spit it out then I don't have all day" Lucifer sighed standing up.

"I can't believe I'm asking this but it's relevant. When you and Crystal where in the cage together you both had….sexual intercourse….correct?" Castiel asked feeling extremely awkward having to ask the question. Lucifer stared at him shocked why he would ask that and how he knew.

"Lucifer?" Castiel asked waving a hand in front of his face. Lucifer snapped out of it and looked back to him.

"Yes we did. Why do you ask?" Lucifer narrowed his eyes at him.

"Where you aware that Crys was pregnant when she left?" Castiel asked once again feeling uncomfortable.

"What?" Lucifer swallowed.

"She was pregnant" Castiel repeated.

"I was not aware" Lucifer replied.

"Really? You're an archangel and you couldn't figure out she was pregnant?" Castiel cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Have you been to the cage? No so shut up" Lucifer glared at him.

"Where is the child now?" Lucifer asked a few seconds later.

"Closer than you think" Castiel replied. Lucifer cocked his head to the side then realised what he was talking about.

"You?" Lucifer muttered.

"Yes" Castiel nodded. Lucifer ran a hand over his face and covered his mouth with his hand.

"You're my son?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes" Castiel rolled his eyes.

"How long have you known?" Lucifer questioned.

"Crys told me when I was old enough to understand then sent me to heaven" Castiel replied.

"Does anyone else know?"

"I just told the Winchesters and Raphael has known since I came to heaven" Castiel answered.

"Michael does he know?"

"No and I've been informed he's entered a terrible depression" Castiel shook his head.

"How did Dean take it?" Lucifer smirked slightly.

"He yelled at me then fell silent" Castiel replied.

"Ok well I'm going to go process this and I'll come back in a day or two" Lucifer sighed disappearing. Castiel didn't notice a pair of grey eyes watching him from the distance. A day later everyone was in Bobby's study when Uriel and Zachariah appeared startling everyone.

"Hello boys and bitches" They greet smirking. They group backed away from them while Castiel pulled out his blade and stepped in front of them.

"Step aside Castiel so we can kill the assholes who stopped the fight" Uriel growled pulling out his own blade.

"No" Castiel replied holding his round.

"Huh so it took one dead mother for you to finally grow some balls" Zach barked a laugh. Crys watched the scene from outside with Balthazar standing beside her.

"Hello boys" Balthazar greeted zapping into the room beside Castiel.

"Balthazar" Uriel stated.

"Didn't I kill you?" Zach asked.

"I faked my death to get away from the likes of you" Balthazar took a sip of scotch.

"Oh it's going to be a blood bath and none of your tricks will save you" Uriel cracked his neck to the side.

"Oh I've got one more trick up my sleeve asshole" Balthazar grinned wickedly. A bright light emitted from Zachariah's chest and died down as he slumped to the floor dead.

"Whoops" Crys shrugged wiping the blade on her jeans.

"Now Uriel what will I do with you?" Crys turned to the scared angel who paled.

"Kill the bastard" Balthazar took a step forward.

"Hmm tempting but I'd rather no leave two dead bodies on Bobby's floor" Crys replied letting Uriel zap back to heaven.

"Well I'll let you get to the family reunion and shit so I'll see you later" Balthazar said to Crys before disappearing. Everyone looked to Castiel who had his mouth open slightly and was wide eyed.

"Hello?" Crys waved a hand in front of his face. Getting no response she shrugged and sat down on the desk opening Bobby's journal to read.

"Woman you better clean up that mess" Bobby growled pointing to Zach's body.

"I am not a maid so get another angel to do it" Crys waved him off crossing her legs. Half an hour later Crys explained to the group how she faked her death with Balthazar's help while Castiel still stood in the same position. Crys was sitting sideways on a chair with a book covering her face when a flutter of wings caught everyone's attention. Lucifer looked at everyone before noticing Castiel.

"What happened to him?" He looked to Kate.

"He's broke" Kate shrugged. Lucifer waved a hand in front of Castiel's face and tilted his head when he didn't move.

"Who broke him?" Lucifer asked.

"That would be me" Crys put down the book and grinned at him. Lucifer looked behind him and froze.

"Crys?" Lucifer choked.

"Well you took it better than him" Crys gestured to Castiel. Lucifer turned back to Castiel and bitch slapped him across the face making him shake his head and clutch the side of his face.

"Ok that is considered child abuse right there" Crys pointed out. Once Crys went back over everything she told the others, she went to see Crowley and her brothers in hell then made a last pit stop to heaven. Crys walked down the corridor leading to the library. She tried to open the door and sighed when it didn't open.

"Michael?" She said softly.

"Michael open the door" Crys sighed leaning her forehead against the bronze door. Hearing no reply she knocked loudly on the door for 5 minutes.

"Babe open the fucking door before I break it down!" Crys said sternly. When the door made no move of opening she groaned.

"Michael it's Crystal now open the fucking door!" She exclaimed.

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" Michael shouted from the inside.

"MICHAEL IF YOU OPENED THE DOOR YOU'D SEE I'M ALIVE!" Crys yelled back at him.

"CRYS IS DEAD NOW PISS OFF BEFORE I SMITE YOU!" Michael spat.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE I'M ALIVE AND WELL I FAKED MY DEATH!" Crys replied now pissed off. She heard movement on the other side and sighed in relief when she heard the lock click open.

"Whos stupid idea was it to put a lock on the door?" Crys muttered to herself walking into the room before locking the door behind her. When she turned back around she felt herself being forced up against the door roughly.

"If this is some sick joke you've done a good job" Michael growled.

"Michael it's really me" Crys said gently. Michael loosened his grip on her a bit and looked into her eyes.

"Crys?" He choked out. Crys smiled at him and nodded. Michael cupped her cheek in his hand and smiled. Once she explained everything to him she decided they go to Bobby's.

"Oh and by the way if you think you're getting off that easy you are so wrong" Crys stopped him for a second.

"What do you mean?" Michael narrowed his eyes at her.

"No sex for a month" Crys smirked before zapping into Bobby's study leaving Michael with his mouth open in shock only to see Zach's dead body still on the floor.

"No one get rid of him yet?" Crys nudged Zach with her shoe.

"Nope" Lucifer and Castiel replied.

"I aint doing it" Crys backed away just as Michael appeared.

"Michael get rid of Zach's body" Crys pointed to him.

"Glad someone killed the smug bastard" Michael muttered snapping his fingers disposing of the body.

"Thank you" Bobby sighed in relief.

"No problem" Michael looked to Crys and gave her his best puppy look.

"If you don't stop with the look its two months" Crys threatened making Michael sigh and sit down scowling. Lucifer looked at Crys questioningly.

"Sex withdrawal" Crys shook her head. Lucifer nodded in understanding and went back to talking to Kate.


End file.
